


Dum-dum-da-da-da

by brxkenprxmise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kagami being insecure, M/M, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenprxmise/pseuds/brxkenprxmise
Summary: Who the fuck has the nerve to text him when he's trying to sleep. Additionally, he has tomorrow big ass history exam he can't mess up.Or: Aomine is an YouTube expert.





	Dum-dum-da-da-da

It's 3:15am when Kagami receives a text.  
3 fucking 15am. 

Who the fuck has the nerve to text him when he's trying to sleep. Additionally, he has tomorrow big ass history exam he can't mess up.

"Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum" says the message.

What the fuck? Kagami thinks and looks up to check who is the author.

Daiki <3

(This Aho has played with his phone last time he was sleeping over and apparently changed his own nickname, what a nerd)

"what tf are u doing" Kagami texts back and lays his head back on the pillow closing his eyes and hoping to get sleep, like, right now.

Another message popped up on his phone screen and he growls. This asshole knows he's going to take this exam tomorrow, so why the fuck is he being so rude now.

"What you, what you gon' do?"

What. What is this. What the fuck.

"Kick your motherfucking ass, asshat. Let me sleep already."

Two minutes have passed. Only two.

"You're my discretional sin"

If Kagami was going to be in a cartoon, there would be for sure hundreds of questions marks flying around his head. Aomine probably can't sleep too, so he's taking advantage of torturing his boyfriend until he's sleepy enough to leave him and his exam alone.  
Although the redhead wants to just ignore the text, he can't. Something about the last text has provoked him and he can't let it go.

"whatever you're doing right now or planning to do, I'm not going to be a part of it. And even if you masturbate in the middle of the night, I am here to remind you, you gotta be up in like three hours"

He sends the text back and sighs.

After just a minute there it goes, another message.

"I feel you on me when I touch my skin"

Okay. So he was right. Like always. Ahomine was masturbating. What a fucking surprise.

"go to sleep u fucking perv"

"You're on my mind like a song that I can't escape"

Is. He. For. Real.

Like, the Aomine fucking Daiki is being a walking (probably laying) cringe right now. While getting off. This is almost too weird.

"it's a shame u don't talk to me like that when I fuck you hard in the mattress, moron"

And then, after seconds, he gets two messages in a row.

"oi"

And:

"I need to know if you're feeling the same. Is it too late?"

Of course dumbass it's too late for this kind of conversation. What the fuck.

"are u maybe drunk or something?

" I'm not in love, it's just a game we do"

Kagami froze. Like, really froze. His hands were numb and his breathing was unregular. What is he talking about.  
He felt an awful feeling in his chest and the sleep was long forgotten. He couldn't believe what he just read.  
He doesn't know how much time passed but then he got another message and he automatically opened it.

"I tell myself I'm not that into you. But I don't wanna sleep, it's quarter after three"

This fucking idiot. He is drunk and he's talking more bullshit than ever. I'm not going to replay to him anymore.

And what does Kagami?  
He sends another message, of course.

"suck my balls, don't text me till you're sober"

He's angry. He doesn't even remember the last time when he was that angry. How could that asshole just go to a party and not tell him? Like if Kagami would have something against it. No, he wouldn't. He has a right to do whatever he wants to, unless he keeps it clear with the red head.  
He grunts and swears he's going to sleep right now.

"You're in my head like  
Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da"

WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL.  
He knew Aomine very well, he knew how he acted when he was drunk and he for sure knew thats not possible that's him sending those messages.  
Maybe someone took his phone and plays with it right now. Maybe some girl with big tits? They all know what Aomine likes in girls. Oh my God, why am I so insecure.  
Oh right. Because I date a fucking asshole.

"whoever you are, tell me where's Aomine. The whole address. After that, give the phone back to its owner."

He stands up from his bed and searches for clothes. He puts a hoodie and whatever jeans on, grabs his keys and driver license. When he's turning around to take his phone, Daiki is calling him.

"Yeah?" he speaks. He knows he sounds like an angry beast right now but he doesn't give a damn.

"Yo, babe. Are you going somewhere?" amused voice rings in his ears and he just can't believe. This asshole sound as sober as never and in the background plays no music.

"where the fuck are you?" he grunts and feels his cheeks going red from all the mixed emotions.

"where should I be? I'm home, dummy. I was just fucking with ya" Aomine laughs and the redhead just wants to punch this goddamn stupid face of his. He's home. He's fucking with me. It's 4am. He's. Fucking. With. Me.

"Actually it's called pranking with song lyrics or something like that. I found it on YouTube. It works very well apparently. I can't believe you didn't recognize this song, it's always on the radio. Even yesterday we sang along in the car. Dum-dum-da-da-da~"

When Kagami doesn't replay, Aomine continues.

"Hey, Taiga, you mad?"

"What the fuck you think? I have a fucking exam in 3 hours and you're pranking me with some shitty song. I'm going to destroy you."

"Exam? What exam? O...oh... The history exam? Oh my God Kagami, I'm sorry. I forgot it. I thought you're asleep anyway! Kagami! I'm sorry!"

Aomine whines and he sounds even kinda apologetic and it kinda makes Kagamis heart go "dum-dum-da-da-da" but for now, he ignores it.

"After school. the basketball court. you give me my spare key back. I don't give a shit. Bye.

"TAIGA, DON'T HANG UP, LET ME EXPLAIN, NOOOOOOO..."

 

The song Ahomine likes to sing along in Kagami's car: Jax Jones - Breath.


End file.
